1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for selecting a resource manager to satisfy a service request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a content management system, a catalog is maintained indicating resource manager systems capable of providing services to subscribers. A subscriber connects to the content manager and requests a particular service listed in the catalog. The content manager then locates a resource manager in the catalog capable of providing the service and routes the service request to the resource manger. For instance, the service may comprise a file to download and the resource manager may comprise a node or system in the network indicated in the catalog that is capable of serving that requested file/service to the requesting subscriber. Additionally, if objects are being loaded into the content manager system, the file is routed to a resource manager to store.